clans_of_the_mirrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Tallglow/Relationships
Relationships Tigersun Agenor is the father of Quade, who he had always an indirect quarrel with, as his father began to say he wouldn't have a second son, as he was told by Ravensoul that Quade wouldn't live for long. Quade had always loved his father, although he cried a lot because of feeling neglected by his father. After Agenor noticed his mistake, they became closer, though Quade still disrespects him as his father. Suncub Ce is the older brother of Quade. In his childhood, he used to look up to him and see him as his idol, always accepting to get blamed for Ce's mistakes. Over the years where he couldn't be with his mother anymore, he spent much time with his brother, who has been the only one to understand him beside Ava, since Quade did not speak until her death. However, when both of them fell in love with Pashmina, they grew colder to each other, especially Quade, who began to hold a grudge against his brother, who he has always been jealous of, due to the fact that he had always gotten all the attention of his family and friends. Arrowblossom Shiara is the younger sister of Quade. Although they are siblings, they do not spend much time together anymore, different to as when they were children. Ravensoul The best friend of Quade, next to Jemma. Solen had known Quade since he has been born and was supposed to cure his disease over all the years. In this time, they grew to like each other very much and eventually started to treat each other like usual friends would do. Solen also is probably the only person who knows everything about Quade, more than even his brother does. In the ''Second Generation'' Solen gave up on curing him, as he couldn't see him suffering anymore, but they stayed friends the whole time, until Quade got finally cured in ''Feather Omen''. Miragesight Pashmina was the first apprentice and first crush of Quade. After she became his apprentice, she seemed to already dislike him, showing much of disrespect at one of their training lessons. Quade got angry at her and began to drink again, causing his fever to come back. In the cause of the fever, he stole her first kiss, what made his brother angry, because the Clan Code says relationships between apprentices and warriors aren't allowed. Quade, however, didn't remember the kiss, but kissed her again when he wasn't drunk anymore, just to prove there was nothing between them. Unfortunately both fell in love with each other shortly after, being confused wheter their kisses meant something or not. After Pashmina noticed she was in love with Ce as well, Quade pretended he was okay with that, so he wouldn't lose her as friend as well. He made her a warrior, so she could be with his brother, but regretted it eventually, going back to drinking and taking drugs because of his heartache. Tornadowing The father of Pashmina is a very close friend of Quade. They had met randomly when Quade was waiting for Pashmina in her house, where he told Tornadowing about his love for his daughter. Immadiately, Tornadowing believed he would end up marrying her, calling him his son-in-law already. Silverflight Rockshade Category:Character Subpages